Mia and Me - Episode 322
Return to Crystal Cave is the twenty second episode of the third season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia and her friends head out to crystal cave to find the new heart shard. They look into the crystal mirror where Yuko and Mo see themselves on the throne, while Mia sees a friendship butterfly. They find a mirror who shows fears and Mia sees the butterfly again. After they get the heart crystal, Mia looks into the friendship mirror where Yuko and Mo appear, along with another elf, who is actually Sara. Plot Sara is curious about Centopia, and wonders when it'll start glowing again. Mia explains that she never knows when it'll happen. Sara wishes she could go to Centopia too and asks to feel Mia's bracelet again. Mia says Sara can try it on if she wants, but she'll need it back if it starts glowing again. Sara asks if she could use the bracelet too, but Mia admits that it only works for her. The bracelet begins to glow, and Sara asks if she can try. The two get into a struggle, and Mia's bracelet falls and breaks. Mia remembers what happened back when Violetta traveled to Centopia, and tries to pick up the pieces. Picking up the other piece of the bracelet, Sara asks if she can use it to come with Mia, but knowing how dangerous Centopia is in his current state, Mia refuses to bring her along. Mia puts the pieces of the bracelet back together and travels to Centopia. Mia meets up with Yuko and Mo, who are in the middle of the game of tag. Mia briefly joins in, before sharing the latest oracle. Yuko and Mo realize that it might be about the crystal cave, and decide to go explore. One of Dax's spies reports to him about where the elves are headed. The villains manage to get there before the elves do, and begin exploring. Dax admires his reflection in one of the crystals, and Gargona explains that the crystals supposedly show who your best friend is, but Dax does not complain. The two get into an argument. Mia, Yuko, and Mo head deeper into the cave, and Mia wonders if the crystal unicorn is at home and calls out to it. The three decide to check out one of the crystal mirrors, only to get ambushed by bug men. They manage to avoid them, and head deeper into the cave to escape them. They manage to shake them off, and Mia asks if Yuko will be able to find her way back. However, Mia then suggests that they're probably at least in the right place. Mo checks a crystal mirror and sees himself and Yuko reflected, sitting on the thrones and drinking tea, which Mia suggests might be what Mo desires most. Mo is embarrassed about it and asks Mia not to tell Yuko about it. Yuko later looks into the mirror and sees the same thing, and asks Mia not to tell anyone. Mia looks into the mirror and sees an unfamiliar friendship butterfly, that seems to want to reach Mia. They hear the bug men approach, and decide to head deeper into the darker parts of the cave. Dax looks into the crystal mirror, and sees himself in a fancy suit. However, Gargona reminds him that they still have work to do. As Dax and the bug men begin heading deeper, Gargona sees an image of herself ruling over the bug men. The elves head deeper, and Mia speculates about the oracle to decide which way to go. Reaching the deepest, darkest part of the cave, the group begin searching. Yuko comes across a mirror that seems to reflect ones worst fear. Mo decides to take a peek, only to see a frog land on his head. Meanwhile, the villains are heading in deeper. Mia peeks into the mirror, and sees the same butterfly from before, except it seems to vanish. Yuko suggests it might be about losing a friend, and Mia starts to suspect something. The villains reach the area, and Gargona is briefly disturbed to see herself in bright elf-ish colors in the mirror. One of the bug men manages to find the heart shard, and the elves go in to find it. Dax manages to claim the heart shard, and threatens to destroy it. As Dax tries to flee, the crystal unicorn comes out of hiding and stops him from escaping. The crystal unicorn makes the floor slippery, but this only stops Dax for a while before Dax figures out how to skate. Dax begins showing off, impressing Gargona and the bug men. Their applause distracts him long enough for Mia to snatch the heart shard from him. Dax tries to follow, but the crystal unicorn stops them. The crystal unicorn then helps the elves find their way back out of the cave, and Mia decides to check something before leaving. In the mirror, she sees herself with Yuko and Mo, along with a third elf. Mia thinks she knows who the third elf is. The elves return to the crater, and Yuko asks who the elf was. Mia tells them she'll tell them soon, but there's someone she needs to talk to first. Mia returns to her own world, and looks for Sara. She finds Sara sitting outside by herself, still feeling dejected about being left behind. Mia apologizes to Sara for earlier, and tells Sara she has what it takes to be an elf. Sara still feels bad about what happened earlier, but Mia forgives her. Major Events * Mia's bracelet breaks, and Sara asks if she can come to Centopia, but Mia says no for now because of the dangerous state of Centopia. * The oracle leads them to Crystal Cave. * The elves go deeper into the cave and see their reflections in some of the crystal mirrors. * Dax gets ahold of the heart shard and threatens to destroy it, but the Crystal Unicorn stops him from it. * Mia sees herself, Mmo, Yuko and a third elf in a crystal mirror. * Mia tells Sara that she has what it takes to be an elf. Trivia * This is Season 3, episode 22. * There is a reappearance of the Crystal Unicorn. * There's new crystal. * The fact that others can travel to Centopia as long as they have a shard of Mia's bracelet when she goes there is brought up once again when the stone in Mia's bracelet is accidentally broken once again and Mia brings up how Violetta traveled to Centopia that way. * In addition to the crystal mirrors showing the reflection of one's best friend, the elves come across a few other mirrors as they head deeper into the cave, such as one that shows one's greatest desire and one that shows what you fear most. * As Mo points out at one point, the elves have to look for one of the Heart Crystals in a cave full of crystals. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery Reference * Plot Summary from TV Tropes. Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 galleries Category:Episodes